All For You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun, siswa pindahan yang harus menghadapi murid berandalan kelas kakap seperti Park Chanyeol. Terlebih, ia juga harus menjadi ketua kedisiplinan sekolah gara-gara si berandalan itu. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.6 :** _ **I'm jealous of your last name, one day you should share it with me**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **All For You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love / Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dengan sedikit mendesah, karena sebentar lagi pastilah gerbang sekolahnya pasti akan tertutup. Terlambat bukanlah hal yang menakutkan bagi murid lainnya, namun bagi Baekhyun, terlambat adalah suatu bencana bak geledek di siang hari. Apalagi, Baekhyun adalah siswa pindahan yang baru saja mengikuti pembelajaran di sana selama 12 hari. Dan, Baekhyun itu juga tidak mau membuat masalah di sekolahan barunya ini, karena ia lebih ingin dikenal sebagai siswa yang berprestasi yang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya, bukan siswa berandalan yang hobi adu jotos.

"Semoga belum ditutup," gumamnya kecil penuh harap, tapi sayangnya, dia terlambat berdo'a, karena pintu gerbang sudah ditutup oleh satpam di sana. Kalau dia asal seruduk saja melewati gerabang, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, lagipula mau dikemanakan martabatnya sebagai murid yang berprestasi, belum berprestasi sebenarnya, baru menjadi 'akan'.

Tanpa diprediksi sebelumnya, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke sebuah gang kecil yang tepat berada di samping sekolah. Gang tersebut sangat kecil dan juga sepi, Baekhyun ketakutan ketika pemuda asing yang sedang menarik tangannya ini membawanya ke sana.

"Ya! Bisakah kau melepaskan ini, jika tidak aku akan berteriak," ancam Baekhyun yang bersiap akan berteriak, tetapi pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya; bertepatan ketika mereka berada di bibir gang.

Pemuda tinggi itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan herannya, ia berkacak pinggang, matanya seperti sedang menilai, dilihat dari matanya yang bergerak dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Kau sepertinya murid baru? Pindahan?" terkanya dengan nada yang menilai pula. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah dan mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun bisa menilai dengan sekali pandang karakter pemuda di depannya ini, dapat dilihat dari penampilan luarnya; rambut yang sengaja berantakan, baju yang tidak dimasukan ke dalam celana, tidak memakai atribut dengan lengkap, dan jangan lupa sebatang rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah bagian kirinya.

"Kau terlambat?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, meskipun sedari tadi batinnya terus saja menggerutukan sosok di depannya ini.

Pemuda itu menarik matanya untuk membaca sederet kata di _name-tag_ -nya. "Hm, Byun Baekhyun, ya?"

Baekhyun benar-benar bungkam, ia seketika menjadi 'bisu' hanya karena pemuda urakan di depannya ini. Tapi, jujur saja dengan hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam, jika paras pemuda tinggi nan urakan ini sangatlah tampan. Bila dilihat sekilas, wajahnya tak menunjukan bahwa dia anak yang urakan, malah terkesan anak yang baik.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam sana, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya hingga menimbulkan tiga garis di sana, lalu ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari bibir gang, ia dapat melihat satpam berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa, aku sudah terlambat," cicit Baekhyun, suaranya semakin mengecil ketika menghabiskan kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu kembali menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu, tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan pemuda itu sangat erat dan wajahnya pun telah berubah menjadi pucat.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda urakan ini?!

Segala macam pikiran negatif telah mengotori kepala Baekhyun, bayang-bayangnya yang 'diapa-apakan' oleh pemuda urakan ini telah berputar di sekitar kepalanya, namun entah mengapa semua itu membuat pipinya memanas. Dia normal, 'kan?

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" gertaknya seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Baekhyun. Sedangkan, yang ketahuan pun menunduk malu alih-alih menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang muncul dengan seenaknya, mungkin ini bawaan pikiran negatifnya tadi.

"Sekarang kau masuk ke dalam pintu cokelat itu, pintu itu menghubungkanmu ke kantin belakang sekolah, jadi cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu sekarang!" perintahnya sembari menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah, lalu kepulan asap rokok itu dikeluarkannya melewati hidung dan mulutnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu tersebut dengan kerutan (lagi) di dahinya; sebuah pintu cokelat dengan tinggi sebatas pinggangnya yang terdapat di antara semak-semak.

"Cepatlah masuk!" perintahnya sekali lagi saat tidak mendapatkan pergerakan yang berarti dari Baekhyun. Malah, pemuda berparas cantik itu memperhatikannya dengan alis yang menyatu.

"Kau tidak masuk juga?" tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan sosok tampan namun urakan di depannya ini. Akan lebih baik lagi apabila ia mengetahui nama pemuda ini agar di masa depan ia dapat memanggil pemuda itu dengan baik. Tapi, untuk menanyakannya saat ini pasti sangat kurang etis, jangan lupakan, Baekhyun termasuk seseorang yang menjaga martabatnya setinggi langit.

"Aku akan membolos, aku pergi," ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari gang sempit ini dengan jalan yang begitu santai, seolah tak ada beban yang sedang diembannya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun spontan, orang yang dipanggilnya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya, namun Baekhyun seketika lupa akan menanyakan apa. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia ingat dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Salahkan saja rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar ini hingga membuat mulutnya tak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan yang memang ingin ditanyakan olehnya.

"Kau akan tahu nantinya," jawabnya singkat, kemudian meneruskan jalannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam pintu cokelat itu sesuai dengan perintah pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Dan benar saja, ia terhubung dengan bagian paling belakang kantin. Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat melihat lorong masih sepi, ia pun berlari menaiki tangga, karena kelasnya berada di lantai 2.

' _Terima kasih, Tuan tanpa nama.'_

 ***All For You***

"Hufftt!"

Baekhyun menutup buku paketnya dengan lengosan yang panjang. Waktu istirahat yang ditunggunya pun datang, membawa kelegaan baginya dan tentu saja bagi teman-temannya yang lain.

Suara sorakan merdeka pun dikumandangkan anak kelas XI-C. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menerpa mereka, tiba-tiba saja lenyap dan digantikan dengan mata yang kembali segar hanya dengan mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baekhyun," panggil Minseok, yang tak lain adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Entah mengapa dirinya menjadi lemas seperti ini, mungkin karena tadi pagi dan juga pelajaran sebelumnya yang kebetulan adalah matematika, di mana semua orang dibuat pusing dengan sederet angka yang memenuhi papan tulis mereka.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak nafsu, Minseok-ah, kau saja!" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecil, lalu memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di antara lipatan tangannya. Pikiran Baekhyun belum singkron sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda tampan nan urakan itu, masih sangat segar dialog yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi.

"Tunggu, aku sedari tadi ingin menginterogasimu," kata Minseok yang penuh dengan rasa antusias yang luar biasa. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi kepalanya akan semakin berdenyut, karena Minseok sebentar lagi akan menjelma menjasi seorang pewawancara.

"Menginterogasi bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang teredam oleh wajahnya yang masih berada di antara lipatan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau terlambat tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Minseok dengan mata yang sayu seakan ingin tidur,"Aku ketinggalan bus pertama tadi, jadi aku harus menunggu untuk yang keduanya datang."

"Tapi, mengapa kau datang tanpa dihukum sekalipun?" Baekhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang kata yang cocok untuk dijadikan kalimat agar dirinya tidak salah bicara.

"Soal itu, aku dibantu oleh seseorang," jawab Baekyun beserta ringisannya. Tangannya terangkat ke tengkuk, lalu menggaruknya, meskipun sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?" ke-antusias-an Minseok semakin bertambah, dan ia sepenuhnya kehilangan niat untuk ke kantin, soalnya rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa laparnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minseok-ah."

"Bohong!" sergah Minseok dengan mata yang menyipit tajam. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, percuma jika ia menceritakannya pada Minseok, karena orang itu tidak akan pernah memepercayai apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah!" dengus Baekhyun, kemudian balik melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang semula terganggu oleh suara Minseok.

"Ya, Baekhyun, nanti tunjukan aku orangnya, ya?"

"Hm."

"Baek," panggil Minseok lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar memelas.

"Ada apa lagi?" geram Baekhyun dengan wajah kusutnya bak baju yang belum disetrika.

"Temankan aku ke kantin, kumohon," mohon Minseok tak lupa mengeluarkan jurus mata anak anjing yang kelaparan hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin menusuk kedua bola mata itu dengan pena-nya, tapi sayangnya Minseok sudah masuk dalam kategori teman-nya.

"..."

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka pun Baekhyun pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Minseok. Wajahnya saja yang lembut, tapi ketika ia menghajar orang, semua akan tahu siapa itu Minseok. Memangnya siapa dia? Minseok adalah atlet sabuk hitam taekwondo di sekolah mereka, bahkan Minseok telah mengikuti berbagai lomba bela diri dan membawa nama sekolah mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai di kantin, barulah Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah dipastikan akan memerah. Dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan kanannya, tangan yang baru saja ditarik dengan tidak berperi-ketanganan.

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan membelikan untukmu," tawar Minseok tak lupa menebar senyum yang (sok) menawan, menurut Baekhyun.

"Ramen," sebut Baekhyun asal.

"Tidak, tidak, mie tidak bagus untuk perkembangan tinggimu, Baek," sewotnya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya, berlebihan.

"Sadar diri, memangnya kau lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat Minseok terdiam. Ada benarnya juga, tinggi Minseok tidak jauh dari tinggi Baekhyun, mereka sama-sama...

Pendek.

"Kau makan jajangmyeon saja, ya?" tawar Minseok (lagi) mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang tinggi badan. Asal kalian tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama sensitif ketika membahas tinggi badan.

"Terserah!"

Minseok pun mulai beranjak, sedangkan Baekhyun tinggal menunggu di meja saja. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk sekedar bermain-main saja, menghapus penat yang sejak tadi terjadi padanya. Meskipun matanya tetap tertuju pada layar sentuh ponselnya, tapi pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, tak menyadari Minseok telah berada di seberangnya dan telah meletakan nampan berisi dua makan dengan menu yang sama di atas meja. Alis Minseok saling tarik-menarik, bibirnya mencibirkan sesuatu sampai Baekhyun sadar kalau Minseok sedang mencibir dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang galak dan mengambil mangkuk bagiannya, begitupun dengan Minseok.

"Kau tersenyum untuk seorang laki-laki?" tanya balik Minseok yang mengundang kekesalan Baekhyun. Lantas, Baekhyun sedikit berdiri dan memukul kepala Minseok dengan sendoknya.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku penyuka sesama jenis?!" sergah Baekhyun sedikit membuat Minseok terperanjat ke belakang, terlebih sebagian isi kantin memandangi mereka.

"Aku hanya menebak. Ini sakit, terlebih ubun-ubunku masih lembut," cecar Minseok yang tetap tidak mau mengalah pada Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya untuk bayi, Bodoh!" sahut Baekhyun tak selesai-selesainya menyahuti Minseok. Akhirnya, Minseok pun tak lagi menyahuti Baekhyun, bisa-bisa pemuda berparas cantik itu akan mengambek padanya. Mereka pun menikmati makanan masing-masing, meskipun dibumbui oleh pedebatan kecil dan tawa dari sang pemenang perdebatan.

 ***All For You***

Baekhyun melemparkan tas-nya secara sembarangan, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya dan mendesah lega setelah itu. Tubuhnya masih lengkap dengan seragam dan jaket abu-abunya. Ia menggeleng untuk kesekiannya lagi agar dapat membuyarkan pikirannya tentang pemuda tampan tadi pagi. Namun, semakin ia ingin membuyarkannya, Baekhyun semakin memikirkannya.

"Ah, andaikan waktu bisa berputar lagi, aku akan menanyakan namanya," sesal Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia memutar badannya jadilah ia menelungkup, kakinya turun-naik secara bergantian dengan tempo yang cepat, menyesali pertemuan mereka karena Baekhyun belum tahu nama pemuda tampan nan urakan itu. Bukan apa, ia hanya ingin bertemu sekali lagi dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' lagi karena sudah menolongnya, jika pemuda tampan itu tidak datang kepadanya, sudah dipastikan ia masuk ke dalam buku murid yang bermasalah.

"Baekhyunnie," panggil seorang wanita separuh baya dari luar kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung meloncat dari kasurnya dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang tegas. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Cepatlah berganti baju, lalu turun untuk makan siang bersama," titah wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu.

"Baiklah, Bu," sahut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar guna mengganti bajunya dan makan bersama setelah itu.

 ***All For You***

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Baekhyun datang ke sekolah lebih awal daripada kemarin. Jelas, karena ia tidak mau terlambat dan masuk ke dalam buku konseling. Untuk Baekhyun, terlambat adalah suatu bencana untuknya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan wajah yang kusut. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja Minseok dan Luhan menghampirinya, otomatis yang didatangi hanya terdiam sembari melihat keduanya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Apa PR Matematika-mu sudah selesai?" Baekhyun terdiam, tanpa ekspresi, sedetik kemudian ia memutar bola matanya sambil berjalan ke bangku-nya. Sudah ia duga, pasti teman-temannya ini ingin meminjam tugas miliknya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya, mengeluarkan buku tugas matematikanya, dan memberikannya kepada Minseok dan Luhan. Lalu, kedua pemuda yang juga berparas cantik itu mengambil buku itu dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan mereka berselisih untuk mendapatkan hak pinjam penuh.

"Aku dulu!" Minseok merampas buku Baekhyun dari tangan Luhan. Sedangkan, Luhan yang tak terima pun merampasnya kembali.

"Aku yang mengambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun meminjamkannya kepadaku duluan," seloroh Luhan tak mau kalah dan memeluk buku Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Minseok berusaha mengambilnya.

"Yak! Jika buku-ku rusak aku tidak akan melihatkan PR-ku kepada kalian!" teriak Baekhyun membuat seluruh kelas yang semulanya seperti pasar ikan pun hening.

Minseok dan Luhan saling berpandangan horor, lalu mereka asal duduk dan mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia heran dengan dua makhluk yang kerjanya hanya bertengkar setiap harinya.

Kelas pun kembali seperti pasar ikan, suara-suara gaduh terdengar di mana-mana, entah itu murid perempuan yang berteriak seperti akan dicabuli atau suara meja dan kursi yang jatuh akibat tingkah ceroboh teman-teman barunya itu.

"Aku bisa gila jika berada di kelas ini," monolog Baekhyun sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut karena suara-suara kuntilanak itu belum juga menghilang dari telinganya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk, Baekhyun mengira itu adalah Jung _seonsaengnim_ , guru matematika mereka yang terkenal sekali kegarangannya yang bisa langsung membuat pasar ikan menjadi pemakaman, namun perkiraannya itu meleset, ternyata yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka adalah guru piket.

"Maaf anak-anak, Jung _seonsaengnim_ harus mengikuti rapat bersama guru lainnya di ruang guru, tapi beliau menitipkan tugas untuk kalian semua, sekretaris-nya mana?" tanya wanita yang umurnya sekitar 30 tahun lebih itu. Pasti, murid-murid di kelasnya ini tidak akan menurut pada guru-guru piket seperti ini, yang ada murid laki-laki akan kegatalan untuk bertanya-tanya.

' _Sialan, pasti akan semakin ribut saja,'_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ia memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri guru piket yang sudha duduk di kursi guru sambil memperhatikan murid-murid di sini. Tapi, sebelum ia menghampiri guru piket tersebut Minseok menghentikannya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Toilet. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah suntuknya.

"Ya tidaklah!" tukas Minseok kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun telah berada di depan meja guru, lalu ia meminta izin kepada guru tersebut, " _Saem_ , saya izin keluar, ya?"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya guru piket tersebut dengan tampang menyelidik.

"Mau buang feses, _Saem_ ," jawab Baekhyun tak melupakan wajahnya yang sangat meyakinkan itu. Otomatis, guru piket tersebut membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, cepat buang sana," kata guru piket itu seperti mengusir orang saja.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, wajah Baekhyun kembali normal, tak ada lagi ekspresi ngeden seperti ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan. Ia berjalan berlawan arah dengan arah toilet. Ia menaiki tangga belakang sekolah yang jarang dilewati siswa lainnya. Dengan malas, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat untuk menaiki anak tangga ini. Mungkin, karena sekolah mereka ini mempunyai 5 tingkat, pastinya membutuhkan energi untuk mencapai atap sekolah.

Yup. Tujuan tempat Baekhyun untuk saat ini adalah atap sekolah. Karena, tempat itulah satu-satunya tempat yang paling tenang di sekolah ini. Meskipun ia paling anti dengan yang namanya buku konseling, namun tak mungkin ia tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran. Jika ia mengikuti pelajaran pun, di kelas tidak akan ada murid yang belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh , mereka akan terus menggoda guru muda. Dasar.

Kaki Baekhyun terhenti ketika akan mencapai satu anak tangga lagi, matanya yang tadinya sayu akibat rasa kantuknya kembali segar saat matanya bertemu sebuah punggung seorang pemuda yang sedang meliht pemandangan dari atas.

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat orang itu lebih jelas, tapi jarak mareka cukup jauh, mengingat atap sekolah ini luasnya juga lumayan, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat jelas pemuda tersebut.

Namun, Baekhyun mengidikan bahunya, lagipula bukan masalah jika pemuda itu juga ada di sana, sekalian juga ada yang menemaninya di sini. Baekhyun memilih berbaring di tempat yang tidak dikenai oleh sinar mentar yang belum terlalu panas, meskipun belum terlalu panas, Baekhyun tetap ingin menjaga kulitnya agar tetap putih. Tsk...

Pemuda cantik pemilik mata sabit yang indah itu pun menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan hazel karamel yang akan membuat siapapun hangat ketika menatapnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia terhanyut dalam mimpi tak berujungnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang itu kini menghampiri dirinya yang sedang terlelap menutup wajahnya yang sedikit terkena sinar mentari dengan tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang semakin meningkatkan kadar ketampanannya. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang sebelumnya menolong Baekhyun kemarin. Sebenarnya, ketika pemuda ini akan turun ke bawah, ia melihat seorang pemuda di pojokan yang tidak dikenai sinar mentari sedang terlelap, ketika ia mendekatinya, rupanya yang tertidur dengan wajah menggemaskannya ini adalah pemuda cantik yang ditolongnya kemarin.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun terbangun ketika mencium aroma nikotin menusuk hidungnya, ia terlonjak ketika menemukan seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. Baekhyun mencoba mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menyelaraskan gradien cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Betapa semakin terkejutnya ia saat mengingat wajah pemuda tampan yang sebelumnya pernah menolongnya dari keterlambatan.

Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pemuda tampan yang sedang menikmati sebatang rokok di tangannya, "Kau..."

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Byun," katanya yang memotong perkataan Baekhyun, ia sedikit menyeringai tipis dan Baekhyun menyadari hal tersebut.

"Jangan merokok di depanku!" seru Baekhyun sembari mengibaskan tangannya di udara, mengusir asap rokok yang mendekat ke arahnya karena angin membawa asap itu padanya.

"Ah, kau tak menyukai rokok?" Baekhyun menggeleng keras, mengisyaratkan betapa bencinya ia dengan yang namanya rokok itu.

"Kau harus mencobanya sesekali, dengan rokok kau akan merasa lebih tenang dan rileks," katanya seraya menghisap kembali rokoknya yang mulai tinggal seperempatnya saja.

' _Sesat!'_

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, berniat untuk pergi dari sana, ia pikir di kelas lebih baik daripada di atap, karena di sini sudah terdapat orang yang menebar penyakit padanya. Namun, pemuda tampan itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya, menghambat dirinya yang akan pergi dari sana.

"Kembali ke kelas," jawab Baekhyun setengah kesal. Niatnya untuk menanyakan nama pemuda itu pun menghilang karena pemuda itu menawarkannya kesesatan yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Baiklah." Pemuda tampan itu melepaskan cekalannya dan kembali menikmati batangan rokoknya yang akan habis itu. Baekhyun mendesis melihat itu, ia pun memilih beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu dengan tawa remehnya.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari, mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Hatchooo!" Ia bersin sejak menuruni tangga pertama sampai tangga terakhir, mungkin sudah tujuh kali atau mungkin lebih. Baekhyun selalu merasa seperti ini ketika dirinya berdekatan dengan orang yang sedang merokok, karena ia akan selalu bersin setelah itu, entah kapan akan hilangnya.

"Sialan, seharusnya aku pergi dari sana sedari tadi, jadinya tidak akan seperti ini!" sesal Baekhyun sembari mengucek hidungnya yang mulai memerah dan berair itu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat ketika ia menginjakan kakinya ke dalam kelas dan bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam dari guru piket. Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya seperti seorang yang sehabis buang hajat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Saya sudah bilang kalau saya itu buang feses, 'kan, _Saem_ ," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Sampai 3 jam?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya santai.

"Tidak sampai ambeien, 'kan?" tanya guru piket tersebut sembarangan. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Saem_ ," tegas Baekhyun memandang kesal guru piket tersebut.

"Baguslah." Guru piket tersebut pun keluar dari sana, Baekhyun memandang kesal punggung guru itu dan berlagak ingin meninjunya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke bangkunya, Minseok dan Luhan telah mempersiapkan pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu, Baek?" tanya Minseok yang sejak tadi terheran-heran dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang kesalnya tak lagi bisa terbendung.

"Aku... hatchooo!" Minseok dan Luhan sedikir terlonjak ke belakang karena Baekhyun bersin dengan sangat tiba-tiba, dengan suara yang nyaring pula.

"Kenapa?" Masih belum menyerah, Minseok tetap meminta jawaban dari Baekhyun, tanpa memberikan pemuda cantik itu bernapas terlebih dahulu.

"Ini gara-gara laki-laki itu, dia membuatku seperti ini... hatchooo!" Baekhyun menggosok hidungnya yang semakin memerah.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan yang antusias dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau aku tahu, aku sudah menyebut namanya dari pertama bertemu," jawab Baekhyun sakratis, dan dibalas oleh dengusan kesal dari Luhan.

"Dia memangnya ada berbuat sesuatu padamu tadi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Ia merokok di dekatku." Minseok dan Luhan saling membalas pandangan. Baekhyun seperti ini hanya karena... rokok?

"Aku alergi dengan asap rokok," jelas Baekhyun yang tahu pikiran pendek teman-teman barunya ini.

"Oh..." Minseok dan Luhan kembali berpandangan sambil menganggukan kepala mereka dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'.

"Wajah kalian seperti meremehkan aku," cecar Baekhyun tak terima. Ia tahu pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua teman-temannya itu.

"Tidak, Baek, lagipula kami berdua juga tidak pernah merokok," kata Luhan diangguki oleh Minseok. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tak mungkin Minseok dan Luhan tidak pernah menyentuh rokok. Setidaknya, meskipun wajah mereka juga termasuk dalam kategori ' _look like a girl_ ' seperti dirinya, mereka berdua pasti telah mencoba gulungan berisi tembakau yang sudah dikeringkan tersebut.

"Terserah," balas Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu malas menanggapi kedua temannya itu.

"Oh ya, habis istirahat pelajaran Kim _Saem_ , ya?" Bisik salah satu murid perempuan di sana, dan kebetulan sekali tertangkap di pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Iya, katanya ia juga akan membawa Park Chanyeol ke kelas kita," sahut yang lainnya lebih antusias dengan sedikit berteriak riang.

"Memangnya Park Chanyeol kenapa lagi?" tanya suara lainnya dengan nada penasarannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba hampir semua murid perempuan di kelasnya tiba-tiba saja membicarakan Park Chanyeol?

Ia tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol, tapi tidak tahu rupa Park Chanyeol, dan tidak akan mau tahu, karena ia terlalu malas untuk berkenalan dengan wajah anak berandalan yang sering dirumpikan oleh murid perempuan di sekolahannya. Kata teman sekelasnya, Chanyeol itu tampan, tinggi, memiliki karisma yang tinggi, namun ia sangat berandalan.

"Kata teman sekelasnya tadi, dia membolos pelajaran Kim _Saem_ , jadi ia disuruh ke sini dan belajar di sini," pekik murid perempuan lainnya sembari melompat-lompat kesenangan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya malas. Apa yang mereka senangi dari Chanyeol? Ketampanannya atau hartanya? Yang Baekhyun dengar, Ayah Chanyeol termasuk donatur terbesar di sekolah mereka. Persetan akan hal itu, ia tetap tak tertarik dengan nama 'Park Chanyeol'.

 ***All For You***

Bel masuk pun dikumandangankan; murid-murid segera masuk ke kelas mereka, bahkan yang sedang makan di kantin pun harus rela meninggalkan makanannya yang tidak habis hanya karena takut dimarahi oleh guru-guru mematikan mereka.

Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk mencoret-coret halaman buku paling belakangnya tak menyadari kehadiran Kim _Saem_ beserta seorang pemuda tampan nan tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Kamu duduk kerjakan tugas dari saya di lantai sambil jongkok!" suara dari Kim _Saem_ itu kepada pemuda tampan itu pun langsung membuat Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat rupa dari pemuda tampan itu.

Jadi... pemuda tampan yang kemarin menolongnya dari keterlambatan dan membuatnya mendadak flu adalah Park Chanyeol? Tidak bisa dipercaya!

" _Saem,_ jika saya mengerjakan tugas dari _Saem_ sambil berjongkok, nanti saya ambeien, memangnya _Saem_ mau mengobati ambeien saya?" tanya Chanyeol, nama pemuda tampan itu, sedikit mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya.

"Ya sudah, kamu mengerjakan tugasnya sambil berdiri saja!"

" _Saem,_ jika saya mengerjakan tugas sambil berdiri, nanti saya bisa kelelahan dan pingsan, kalau itu terjadi saya akan melaporkannya kepada komnas perlindungan anak," protes Chanyeol sedikit mengancam, sontak saja itu membuat Kim _Saem_ dan murid-murid di sana terkejut. Terlebih, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menganga tak percaya dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang berkarisma? Mulut saja kurang ajar seperti itu, seperti tidak disekolahkan saja," cibir Baekhyun yang sialnya terdengar oleh Kim _Saem_ , seluruh murid di sana, dan juga Chanyeol tentunya. Hal tersebut kontan menjadikan kelas menjadi sepi, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya.

' _Ada yang salah?'_ batin Baekhyun berucap takut. Astagah, apa tadi cibirannya terdengar oleh mereka semua?

' _Mati aku!'_

Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk malu, mungkin dia senang menyesali apa yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Punya nyali besar juga dia mengatai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengerjakan tugas dari Kim _Saem_ sambil duduk bersila di depan kelas. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Kim _Saem_ dengan kepala yang berbaring di meja, ia tak berani memandang wajah murid perempuan yang melempar pandangan benci ke arahnya, karena dirinya sudah mengatai sang idola.

' _Bodohnya aku!'_

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya beberapa kali, menyayangkan perbuatan sebelumnya. Seharusnya, ia harus menyaring perkataannya dahulu sebelum melontarkannya. Ah, hari ini mungkin bukan hari yang memberuntungkan untuknya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah dilihati seperti itu terus-menerus.

Selama hampir dua setengah jam mereka belajar, akhirnya bel istirahat kedua pun diperdengarkan lagi, membuat murid-murid di sana bersorak-ria, lebih-lebih ada yang naik ke atas kursi mereka untuk mengekspresikan rasa gembira mereka. Berlebihan!

"Baekhyun-ssi, kemarilah," kata Kim _Saem_ dengan senyuman dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Kim _Saem_.

"Ya, _Saem?"_

"Ikut saya, ya?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu dari belakang dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Mungkin, ia akan dimarahi karena sudah mengatai anak donatur terbesar di sekolah ini.

Mata Baekhyun lantas membola tatkala Kim _Saem_ membawanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelum guru paruh baya itu membuka knop pintu, Baekhyun menahan lengan Kim _Saem_.

" _Saem_ , saya minta maaf karena saya sudah mengatai Park Chanyeol, saya akan minta maaf dengannya, tapi jangan melaporkan saya ke kepala sekolah," mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, tapi Kim _Saem_ tidak menghiraukannya, malah wanita itu menariknya ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Baekhyun ingin rasanya menangis, kalau begini ia akan memilih masuk ke dalam buku konseling saja.

' _Dasar mulut sialan, kenapa tidak bisa direm?'_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya, jemari tangannya terselip di antara rongga jemari yang lain, berharap ia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah setelah itu.

"Permisi," ucap Kim _Saem_ kepada sang kepala sekolah dengan sopan dan kepala sekolah menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Ah, Kim _Seonsaengnim_ , silakan duduk." Kim _Saem_ dan Baekhyun duduk di masing-masing kursi yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kepala sekolah. "ada apa?"

"Begini, sepertinya saya sudah tahu pengganti untuk ketua kedisiplinan yang baru saja mengundurkan diri," kata Kim _Saem_ membuat alis Baekhyun hampir menyatu.

"Siapa, Kim _Seonsaengnim_?" tanya kepala sekolah bermarga Park itu.

Kim _Saem_ memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, "Ini. Namanya Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XI-C."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ia tidak mau dijadikan ketua, apalagi ketua kedisiplinan. "Tidak! Saya tidak mau!"

"Saya yakin, Baekhyun bisa mengurus murid-murid nakal di sekolah ini, apalagi Park Chanyeol," lanjut Kim _Saem_ tak memedulikan tolakan dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun semakin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengurus Park Chanyeol? Memangnya ia _babysister_ -nya Park Chanyeol?

"Saya juga mengiranya seperti itu," tanggap kepala sekolah membenarkan. Baekhyun menunduk, ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini," putus kepala sekolah. Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, membenturkannya beberapa kali sambil sedikit merengek, membuat kedua paruh baya di depannya itu tertawa sambil mengidikan bahu mereka.

"Karena ketua kedisiplinan baru saja keluar dan belum sempat mengurusi hukuman untuk Chanyeol, sekarang mungkin Chanyeol sudah di ruang kedisiplinan, kau bisa menghukumnya sekarang juga," kata kepala sekolah dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Masalahnya, jika ayah Chanyeol tahu bahwa saya menghukumnya, bisa-bisa ia mengeluarkan saya," cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas agar kepala sekolah membatalkan niatnya untuk menjadikan ia ketua kedisiplinan sekolah.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian, Nak?" tanya sang kepala sekolah. Lelaki paruh baya itu berkata dengan lembut.

"Bukannya ayah Chanyeol adalah donatur terbesar kedua setelah pemerintah?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Benar, dan ayah Chanyeol adalah saya sendiri." Baekhyun menganga terkejut. Sudah beberapa kali ia senam jantung untuk hari ini karena kebenaran-kebenaran ini.

' _Dunia ini sempit.'_

 ***All For You***

Baekhyun menarik napasnya saat tangannya memegang knop pintu ruangan kedisiplinan tersebut, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

 **CEKLEK**

"Rupanya kau sudah datang, Do Kyungsoo." Suara dari dalam sana mengejutkannya. Terlihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursi ketua kedisiplinan dengan mata tertutup dan kaki yang naik ke atas meja.

' _Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya!'_ geram Baekhyun yang tak bisa terucap lewat mulutnya.

"Hatchooo!" Baekhyun bersin lagi dan membuat wajah Chanyeol mengerut bingung tanpa membuka matanya. Sepertinya, alergi Baekhyun terhadap asap rokok belum juga kunjung sembuh.

"Soo, itu seperti bukan suaramu," kata Chanyeol menerka-nerka.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "Aku bukan Do Kyungsoo."

Mata Chanyeol terbuka sempurna saat ia mengenal suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari posisinya sambil melihat wajah cantik itu memandangnya tak suka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau juga melanggar peraturan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai. Astagah, bahkan raut wajahnya pun tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, pikir Baekhyun yang semakin merasa kesal pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan suara 'hm'. Santai sekali hidupnya, pikir Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa karena kau ingin berdekatan denganku?" goda Chanyeol sambil menoel dagu Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Siapa juga ingin berdekatan dengan manusia sepertimu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut sakartisnya.

"Banyak, bahkan hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini," jawab Chanyeol sembari mendudukan diri di atas meja dengan wajah santainya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ssebentar dan mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu karena perilaku tak sopan Chanyeol.

"Kalau bukan karena perintah ayahmu, aku tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan manusia jelek sepertimu," tukas Baekhyun dengan sorot menantangnya. Chanyeol menatapnya juga dengan tatapan tertarik. Belum ada yang bersikap seperti ini padanya. Apa pesonanya tidak dapat dilihat oleh pemuda cantik di depannya ini?

"Sekarang kau berdiri di depan tiang bendera dengan satu kaki dan kedua tanganmu menarik telinga! Cepat kerjakan!" perintah Baekhyun, namun tidak dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Chanyeol, saling mengaitkan jemari mereka.

Chanyeol menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan, senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya, ia merasakan hangat luar biasa menjalar di tubuhnya. Lalu, Baekhyun melepaskan kaitan kedua tangan mereka setelah berada di depan tiang bendera, namun Chanyeol tetap menggenggamnya, bahkan Baekhyun sudah menariknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Lepas?!" perintah Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ia semakin berusaha melepaskannya, sampai Chanyeol melepaskannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap bokongnya akan menyentuh semen keras di bawahnya.

Tetapi sebelum itu semua terjadi, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya, otomatis pemuda cantik itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, tak mampu berbicara lebih banyak lagi, terlebih Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk tak membiarkan pemuda cantik itu terjatuh.

Debaran jantung mereka naik beberapa kali. Telinga Baekhyun yang seutuhnya berada di dada Chanyeol pun dapat merasakan bagaimana kerasnya jantung Chanyeol berdetak, sontak saja hal itu tak bisa menghentikan rona merah jambu di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, begitupun Chanyeol yang menunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang ini berada di pelukannya. Wajah mereka saling bertemu dan jaraknya lumayan dekat, debaran yang mereka dapatkan semakin besar sampai...

"LIHAT! PARK CHANYEOL SEDANG MEMELUK SEORANG MURID!"

Teriakan dari seorang murid yang sudah dipastikan adalah kakak kelas berteriak dengan sangat keras, hal tersebut membuat kelas-kelas yang berada di lantai satu dan lantai dua otomatis keluar dari kelasnya dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di tengah lapangan sedang berpelukan.

Baekhyun menolak dada Chanyeol dengan kuat, tetapi Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengancamnya, barulah setelah itu Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya meski hatinya tak merelakan.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Ini tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiran kalian! Ini kecelakaan, sungguh!" teriak Baekhyun mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada mereka semua, namun bukannya mengerti, melainkan berbisik-bisik sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka, adapula yang memandangnya penuh benci.

Baekhyun juga dapat melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sedang menatapnya tidak percaya, bahkan Minseok dan Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, ia memandang pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Chanyeol jera setelah itu.

"Berdiri dengan satu kaki dan tarik kedua kupingmu!" perintah Baekhyun dengan keras kepada Chanyeol, para murid yang belum masuk ke dalam kelas semakin berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Mereka semua mengira bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menuruti ketua kedisiplinan, namun perkiraan mereka semua salah, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Woah, Chanyeol mau melakukann hukumannya? Kiamat sudah dekat!"

"Apa-apaan itu, mengapa Chanyeol menuruti murid pindahan itu?"

"Sulit dipercaya!"

"Mungkin Chanyeol sedang diguna-guna oleh murid pindahan itu?!"

"Murid pindahan saja sudah belagu seperti itu!"

Begitulah perbincangan murid-murid dari lantai satu, mungkin yang benar perbincangan sambil berteriak agar ia mendengarnya. Tapi, ia tak memedulikan hal itu. Telinganya sudah mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi penghinaan daripada ini. Jadi, maaf saja, dia sudah kebal.

Chanyeol dapat melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Baekhyun saat kata-kata itu sampai di telinganya. Wajah cantik itu sekarang menunduk sedih. Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya dan menunjuk mereka semua dengan telunjuknya.

"Yak! Untuk apa kalian di luar! Masuklah! Jika kalian keluar dari kelas, sudah dipastikan besok kalian akan mendapatkan surat pengeluaran dari sekolah!" ancam Chanyeol membuat semua murid berondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Hilangkan wajah sedihmu itu! Kau membuatku ikut bersedih." Meskipun dengan wajah dan suara yang santai, tapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketulusan Chanyeol saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Pasti Chanyeol mencoba merayunya agar melepaskannya dari hukuman, pikir Bakehyun.

"Lanjutkan hukumanmu!" perintah Baekhyun dengan suara yang lantang. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan kembali melanjutkan hukuman yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain agar Chanyeol tidak dapat menerka-nerka apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Lihat saja Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya itu.

' _Kenapa hatiku malah tertambat pada seorang pemuda yang tak menyukaiku? Mungkin dengan membuat masalah aku bisa terus dekat dengannya.'_

 ***All For You***

 **15 Hari Kemudian...**

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan emosinya yang bisa saja membuatnya langsung seperti wanita yang sedang PMS, pasalnya ini sudah lima hari dia menjadi ketua kedisiplinan sekolah dan selama itu pula Chanyeol selalu membuat masalah tentang kedisiplinan, entah itu datang terlambat, tidak membawa atribut sekolah, memakai sepatu berwarna, dan sekarang pemuda tampan itu malah salah pakai seragam. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sudha mengurangi konsumsinya terhadap rokok, entah apa alasannya, tapi yang ia dengar semua ini karenanya. Benarkah?

"Kau itu maunya apa, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah frustasi karena Chanyeol selalu ada di depannya, membuatnya merasakan bosan luar biasa. Belum lagi murid-murid nakal lainnya yang juga membuat masalah, tetapi tentu saja tidak separah masalah-masalah Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tangani.

"Mau-ku? Mau-ku hanya ingin berdekatan denganmu, Park Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun di kursi seberang seperti orang idiot.

"Yak! Jangan mengubah margaku seenaknya!" protes Baekhyun tak terima, namun entah mengapa dari hati kecilnya yang paling dalam, ada perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata.

"Baiklah, aku panggil si mungil saja, ya?" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan bolpoin di tangannya, Chanyeol sedikit meringis mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya itu.

"Tidak boleh! Lagipula, tubuhku tidak mungil, kalau mungil itu untuk kurcaci," jelas Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sikap kekanakannya, terlebih sekarang ini bibir pemuda yang tidak mau dipanggil mungil itu mengerucut dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Untukku, kau adalah kurcaci," celetuk Chanyeol masih tetap tidak mau melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menurutnya, akan sangat disayangkan bila ia tidak menikmati pahatan Tuhan yang sangat indah di depannya ini.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan kurcaci?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengomelnya. Yang benar saja, ia disamakan dengan kurcaci!

"Kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa mungil itu untuk kurcaci," jawab Chanyeol tak ingin di salahkan.

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama terdiam. Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya dan matanya juga tak beranjak dari arah Baekhyun, itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dan merasa canggung.

' _Apa aku menyukainya?'_ Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan sialnya ia salah tingkah dengan tatapan itu. Baekhyun baru menyadari ternyata Chanyeol mempunyai mata kelam yang sangat indah dan menawan. Mereka terkunci dalam masing-masing iris mata satu sama lain, saling mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan di depannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tatapannya saat merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Ia sampai menyentuh dada kirinya dan benar saja, ia dapat merasakan debaran dari jantungnya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Apa ini hanya karena mereka berada di satu ruangan dan hanya terdapat mereka saja di dalamnya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi apabila Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol.

Jadi...

"Mulai menyukaiku, heh?" tanya Chanyeol yang kali ini berhasil membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan hal tersebut pun semakin salah tingkah.

' _Sial!'_

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Mungil," ucap Chanyeol sepontan tanpa ada rasa gugup ataupun hal lainnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tsk... jangan menggoda sesama laki-laki dengan ucapan seperti itu, Park Chanyeol, tidak akan mempan, dan jangan mengataiku mungil!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan air matanya sampai keluar.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Byun Baekhyun, aku mengatakannya sesuai dengan apa yang aku rasakan," kata Chanyeol kali ini nada suaranya tidak ada main-main, Baekhyun juga dapat melihat ketulusan dari iris sekelam malam itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri kursi Baekhyun, kemudian berlutut dan memutar kursi Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun membesarkan matanya dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menaikan oktaf suaranya. Di saat ia akan berdiri, Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya, sontak saja pipi Baekhyun disapu oleh semburat merah jambu.

Bahkan, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat akibat pernyataan Chanyeol ini. Ia dilanda rasa takut diapa-apakan oleh Chanyeol, tapi yang lebih anehnya ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, rasa gembira yang begitu besar hingga ia seperti merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, kepanikan dan ketakutan menghantui Baekhyun sehingga ia lebih mementingkan pikiran logisnya dari pada suara batinnya.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan paksa, sehingga Chanyeol melepaskannya, kemudian pemuda mungil itu mendorong Chanyeol sampai membuat Chanyeol jatuh terduduk.

"Mungkin kau sakit, kau perlu ke ruang kesehatan sekarang, aku pergi," pamit Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, ketika ia akan keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol menarik tangannya membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan mendekat ke arahnya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Baekhyun, lalu meraup bibir merah muda itu.

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, lebih-lebih matanya seperti akan keluar dari rongganya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat; keterkejutan, juga euforia itu menyatu. Baekhyun tak dapat menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang sedang ia rasakan, ini aneh, semua pergerakannya seperti mati rasa dan hanya dapat menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang tak menentu; dibilang menikmati tidak, dibilang juga ingin menolak juga tidak. Bingung, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman yang dilakukannya, Baekhyun tetap berdiri kaku di sana, matanya tak berkedip sama sekali, wajahnya seperti orang linglung.

"Byun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang tidak meresponnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, lalu ia memegang bibirnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Byun, aku tidak..."

 **BUGH!**

Tonjokan dari Baekhyun itu sukses mengenai pipi kanan Chanyeol, terbukti kalau tonjokan dari Baekhyun cukup keras karena Chanyeol saja sampai terjatuh di lantai ubin tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Byun, hah?!" tanya Baekhyun sembari berjongkok di depannya, wajahnya yang tadinya pucat berubah menjadi merah, entah karena ia merona atau menahan amarahnya.

"Ya, kau-lah!" jawab Chanyeol meladeni pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak berguna untuk ditanyakan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Byun'?!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi dan itu sukses membuat telinga Chanyeol seperti mendengar 100 _drum_ sedang dimainkan di dekatnya. Oke, yang satu ini cukup berlebihan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja karena margamu adalah Byun, Mungil."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol lagi, kali ini ia tidak tanggung memukulnya, bahkan si pemilik kepala sampai berteriak kepada Baekhyun untuk menghentikan kebiasaan pemuda cantik itu yang sangat terobsesi membuatnya geger otak.

"Yak! Kalau aku nanti geger otak, aku tidak akan bisa menafkahimu!" Protes Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepalanya yang lumayan nyeri. Chanyeol pernah membaca tentang riwayat hidup Baekhyun, dan ia mengingat bahwa Baekhyun pernah menang membawa piala juara 1-nya pada lomba Hapkido. Tidak heran bila pukulannya bisa sesakit ini.

"Siapa juga yang akan menikah dengan orang yang sudah bermasalah otaknya sepertimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'percaya diri sekali kau'.

"Mungkin saja kau mau, tapi memangnya aku ada mengatakan pernihakan?" sahut Chanyeol, ia mengidikan bahunya tidak tahu. "Lagipula, jika kau tak mau menikah denganku, masih banyak orang-orang yang menungguku dipelukannya," tambahnya dengan raut yang sombong.

"Jadi ciuman tadi kau hanya mempermainkanku?!"

"Aish! Berhentilah berteriak, aku bisa tuli! Tentu saja tidak, aku benar-benar menyukai, ah bukan, mencintaimu, Byun!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup besar dan juga ada nada kesal di sana karena Baekhyun masih terlihat meragukannya. Seburuk-buruknya orang tentu saja mempunyai hati tulus, meskipun itu sebesar biji mentimun.

"Akan terlalu biasa jika kau hanya memanggilku 'Byun'," kata Baekhyun sedikit berbisik, kembali mengembalikan topik mereka yang sejak tadi terlantar hanya karena perdebatan tak penting mereka. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ternyata Chanyeol tidak peka terhadap kode yang ia berikan.

"Jadi, kau ingin dipanggil apa agar tidak _mainstream_?" tanya Chanyeol mulai menerka-nerka.

" _I'm jealous of your last name, one day you should share it with me, okay?_ " Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Baekhyun berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Ia menyesali karena otaknya buntu bila dihadapkan dengan hal yang berbau terjemahan.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menerjemahkan kata-kata Baekhyun melalui aplikasi penerjemah, meski kata-kata yang diketiknya salah dan berantakan, akan ada kata-kata yang sudah diperbarui di bawahnya, kemudian ia menekan kotak dengan kata-kata yang sudah diperbaiki oleh pihak aplikasi.

Setelah membacanya dan mengetahui artinya, Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan kedisiplinan untuk mencari sang kekasih mungilnya. Hei, secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menerimanya, 'kan?

"PARK BAEKHYUN, AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA! JANGANKAN MARGAKU, APAPUN SEMUA YANG ADA PADAKU PUN AKAN KUBERIKAN UNTUKMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
